


RoyalChaos||Chocolate

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: :), Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just...it's a sweet ending okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoyalChaos||Chocolate

Damn it, you idiot! Chilled yelled at himself in his head after grabbing the fresh meat he had just ordered. He was scowling, almost stomping his feet as he dared not turn around. But it was the quickest way to get back to the front of the store and pay for everything. All the other aisles were crowded and he didn't really want to walk all the way around the perimeter of the store.

You stupid little shit! He criticized himself as he now faced the all too familiar candy aisle and sighed. He knew this aisle from top to bottom, knew where everything was placed, knew exactly how many steps it took to get to the end of the aisle from his spot. He had walked here countless times with Ze as the Canadian would always run down and grab snacks off the shelf.

Chilled sighed and took a deep breath, smiling only for a second at the floor at the memory of bouncing brown locks and bright green eyes shining at him as he held up dozens of sweets in his hand.

He closed his eyes as his face started to heat up and he started counting.

One...two... He took a deep breath as he continued, edging slowly down the aisle, knowing exactly how long every stride took, the bags of groceries swinging gently at his side. 

Eighteen...nineteen...twenty... 

He looked up as a woman nearly crashed into him and he apologized sheepishly. Though, he regretted looking up. He was almost there to the end of the aisle. It was just a few paces away. As long as he didn't turn his head and look up he would be okay.

I know this part of the aisle, he thought to himself. If I turn just enough...it'll be right there...no, no, don't think about it, don't do it... 

Chilled spotted the candy on the opposite shelf and felt his heart flutter slightly. He couldn't help himself. He had to turn around.

He could feel his body move for him, facing the shelf just to his left as dozens of different chocolates came into view. That's when his eyes became eye level with a can of special chocolates and tears started welling up.

They formed so fast they were already running down his cheek and he just barely dropped the bags to the floor as he wiped his eyes and brought a shaky hand up to hold the can, rubbing his thumb over the lid.

"Stupid moose nuts," he mumbled, laughing softly as the tears fell to the cover, quickly spreading onto the paper and over the metal. "These were always your favorite...I mean they were just a joke at first...but then..." He cried out softly, embarrassed at the looks people were giving him, though he tried only to focus on the can in hand.

"Ze, you bastard," he said with another small laugh. "Why'd you have to give a can of stupid nuts so much meaning?" His lips trembled as he tried smiling and nearly dropped the container, gripping onto it tightly now. He remembered when he sat in the hotel room with Ze, watching as the younger looked at the gift with a laugh.

"Really?" Ze asked. "Moose nuts?"  
"Well, you're Canadian. And you love chocolate. Look, they just reminded me of you, okay?"  
"Alright...let's see..." He opened the can and pulled one out. "Chocolate covered almonds...hm..." He popped it into his mouth and nodded, smiling. "Hey, these are actually pretty good. We should make this...like...a tradition whenever we meet up at conventions."  
"What, buy you moose nuts?"  
"Hell yeah!" Ze laughed, throwing the can into the air and shutting his eyes as the uncovered chocolates spilled out onto the bed. "Oops."

Chilled had broken down at this point, kneeling on the floor with the can of chocolate almonds in his hand. Some form of a crowd gathered and an employee came over, touching his shoulder.

"Sir? Are you alright? Would you like me to ring these up?" 

A few minutes passed and Chilled just nodded. "Yeah...yeah...could you um...I don't need these..." He held the can of chocolate up and the employee nodded, holding it in hand to clean off as they grabbed the other bags off the floor and helped Chilled to his feet, walking over to the register. 

"Bad breakup?" the cashier suggested as they bagged everything and finished the payment.  
Chilled just let out a soft, nasal laugh and shook his head. "Let's just say...the can of chocolates isn't so sweet anymore...it's missing the most important ingredient..." He grabbed his bags and headed out of the store, looking up into the sky. "And to top it off...the sugar turned into stardust..."

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was a sweet ending


End file.
